SHIVER
by bellhitsugaya
Summary: She was dangerous, he was danger itself in the form of a man. Not surprisingly, both were more than a little excited of playing with fire because, at the end, it will all be burned by them, won t it?. BJxNatsu. Inspired and named after the song Shiver by The Comedown.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: The beginning

She was just passing by, her group of friends all around her, talking about the last fashion designs but somehow she wasn´t really into it. Today everything seemed so boring and plain not even the regular bullying and criticism could lift her spirits, and that was a feat by itself. Her gaze turned away from the excited girl´s chat, not really looking at anything just watching everything pass by with an emotionless expression…*so dull*. Like a god sent gift, she saw the one thing that nobody else seemed to notice, in a dark alley, masked in the shadows of the building stood the tallest man she had ever seen in her life, all covered in black baggy clothes with the aura of a killer. Her interest was immediately picked; there was something about the way that he stood, slim and strong silhouette leaning on the wall, that screamed danger and a deep darkness, it drove her in so deeply that she completely forgot the reason of going with her friends to the mall, and, literally, cat walked towards him with the same smirk she tended to use during the little moments with her "toys", more than ready to spice up this boring day. Just when she was nearby someone passed in front of her and the next time she looked he disappeared, like eaten by the shadows, leaving no trace, *stupid passer byes, now that is annoying*. Never one to give up she continued, going through the dark alley, lioness hunting with all the grace and power walking could transmit, her stilettos echoing soundly until she finally found what she was looking for.

The sadistic smirk returned tenfold and a spark ignited in her eyes at the scene in front of her. He was a god of death. Blood painted the floor in a pretty scarlet and gave life to his torn and dirtied clothes, but the most exciting part was his face; the twisted joy and darkness in his smile and the madness that shined in his eyes lighting up his face, laid out for everyone to see, screaming hours of contained bloodlust just for the satisfaction of this moment. Nobody had ever made her blood boil with so much emotion using only an expression; it was so exciting that shivers of eagerness were sent through her spine.

A switch turned off the moment the body he was holding by the neck stopped moving, disappointment played out in his face before it settled in an expressionless mask once again, the fun was over when the suffering ceased, as always, no one could entertain him for long and so, fun only lasted some seconds before going away, melting in the emptiness of this grey world where the only other color was red. Bored gaze and indifference, he took out his bloodied knife from the heart of his victim, splashing more of the liquid on himself and, with the other hand, throwed the body against the wall making a dried sound of bones cracking under the force of the hit.

A cold wind blowed strongly taking down his cloak and making his ebony black lock of hair fly with it, he turned the way he had come and for the first time saw another color that wasn´t red…orange, the most outstanding and shinning, contrasting with lively and deep yellow. His gaze was locked, momentarily lost in the person in front of him, it was the first time that he saw a smile so alike and so deliciously different from his, a pair of eyes so beautifully complex and sparkling with…eagerness and pure darkness. His surprise easily turned into something else that he couldn´t quite understand but the mirroring smirk that spread on his face was enough answer for the moment, maybe the fun hadn´t ended after all.

And that was the beginning of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

She played with her pencil, moving it along her slender and delicate finger, ignoring entirely the English teacher giving his class. Her gaze didn´t move from the rain hitting the window almost like the sky reflected her somber mood. She could recall only a reduced number of times when she was this distant from everything, not even caring about appearances or putting up her good girl act in front of the teacher, and it wasn´t often.

Her mind was completely consumed in the earlier, absolutely disappointing, events as the only thrill of the weekend ended up with the stupid cops ruining all the promise of fun. Because, the precise moment the blaring sirens of the police cars reached their ears, faster than she could move his god like silhouette disappeared with the wind, leaving behind an unaccomplished flavor in her mouth and the the strong smell of blood in the crispy air.

Obviously not one to clean up a mess left by others, not matter how extraordinarily attractive the perpetrator, she left the scene with the same grace that she walked in but not quite the same thrill in her veins.

She moved her head to the left, elegantly getting in place hair and, in sync with the bell that indicated the end of classes for the day, stood up, rapidly surrounded by her squad, walking through the hallway with a pose as regal as a model and the aura of a predator. *Doesn´t matter, if he is as interesting as he seemed it will be impossible to stay out of my radar* Her normal mood returned, thanks to the truth of her thoughts, her mind started to run over what puppets she´ll need to move should the need of information arise because, after all, nobody could escape her once her eyes were set and her target chosen.

Wearing her business smile she entered the room reserved for them under the guise of a designer club and sat on the big couch, her girls sitting near her in front of the shivering and nervous girl already put inside.

-So Himeki-chan how was your date with Dante-kun? Pleasant? - She innocently asked with her sweet smile before a cold sadistic took over and her friends shadowed the pathetic being that thought she could step all over them and come out untouched.

-I thought it was crystal clear that he was off limits until Yuka made her move and now look at this- She stated placing her left elbow in the sofa, crossing her legs and looking at her right hand´s nails to, then, return her gaze to her prey, smirk taking place and eyes filling with a malicious joy at the promise of what was to come.

-It seems like we´ll have to leave no doubts so that your little brain, clearly affected by the fumes of your awful nail polish, can understand just what situation you got yourself into – The words came out as a caress, a pleasure to the ear, as she rested her face in her left hand giving the green light to the show. The pleads of mercy and screams of pain that, afterwards, filled the air a complete contrast to the girlish giggles of twisted joy that also erupted from the room. Sounds lost because of the emptiness of the building that, at that hour, had no more students, all eager to leave the place as soon as possible to get to their house or sport´s club, thus creating the perfect opportunity for the group of girls to play to their hearts content, no teachers or students near. Like this, making the great majority of the school unaware of the predator in sheep´s skin that had everyone grasped around her little finger.

When the setting sun turned into night and the lights of the school turned on the gleeful moment came to an end, sooner than Natsu expected but, like they say, time flies when you are having fun, thus, clapping her hands to catch everyone attention she stood up.

-Ok girls, time to say goodbye to our little friend- She said with an apologetic sad expression while her eyes reflected the cold heartfelt satisfaction of the act. Her friends, knowing her liking of dramatics, all made disappointed and against sounds while stepping away from the girl, indubitably making space for their leader to walk towards her guest.

\- Now, don´t look like that, we can´t simply use all her time no matter how much we enjoy her company- she chided them playfully as she crouched down to the suffering girl´s level and, with manicured fingers, grabbed her chin, lifting her pretty face in the process.

-Since you were so much fun, I will give you a farewell gift so you can always remember our pleasant reunion- She purred in Himeki´s ear sending a shiver down her spine and fear paralyzing her aching body, her panicked face bringing great amusement to the click. A pale finger traced the girl´s cheek, almost sweetly, eliciting a shriek from the receiver and giggles from the audience.

Fearful red eyes from shedding tears closed in agony as perfectly manicured nails swiftly cut the fair skin drawing blood, moving slowly all along her cheek until the jaw, delivering a big mark on her now red, soaked and swollen face from the mistreatment and non-stop crying.

Objective accomplished and point made across, Natsu rose from her previous position and with a dismissive flick of her wrist motioned the girls to take out the garbage. They, sporting devilish smiles dragged the girl by her arms to the door, dropping her just outside.

-Bye Bye Hi-me-ki-chan- Natsu send her off in a sugary sweet sing like tone, closing her eyes and smiling in an innocent and happy way, before the door closed in Himeki´s despaired dirty face, bloodshot puffy eyes and a horrified gaze the last sight seen by the group of friends. The mirthful giggles of the leader sounding through the door echoing the empty hallways of the school, reaching no one´s ears but still expressing perfectly what lay under the façade.

 **AN: Hey...hello! I had this little baby saved in my phone so I couldn´t help but publish it...I still completely adore the concept but I am not sure if I can keep it. If there is someone interested in adopting please PM me and we might get to something if not I will try to see if the muse comes back.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and giving favorite!**


End file.
